


[Podfic] Vilomah

by jessequicksters



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Ficlet, M/M, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Slam Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-10-24 17:30:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17708597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessequicksters/pseuds/jessequicksters
Summary: hiraeth (n): a homesickness for a home to which you cannot return, a home which maybe never was; the nostalgia, the yearning, the grief for the lost places of your past





	1. [Podfic] Hiraeth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TinyFuryCloud](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyFuryCloud/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Vilomah](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17677124) by [TinyFuryCloud](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyFuryCloud/pseuds/TinyFuryCloud). 



> thank you so much to Fury for writing this beautiful piece of work, and for letting me record a version of this! truly an angst visionary.
> 
> Link to Chapter 4 of Fury's work: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17677124/chapters/41766248


	2. [Podfic] Kenopsia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kenopsia (n): the eerie, forlorn atmosphere of a place that is usually bustling with people but is now abandoned and quiet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU ONCE AGAIN TO FURY FOR WRITING A WORK OF ART.  
> I did the poem in one take it truly just took over me as I read it.
> 
> Link to Chapter 6 of Fury's work: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17677124/chapters/41799962


	3. [Podfic] Selectric

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> selectric (adj): in the mood to get struck by lightning, to stand in an open field and be singled out and drafted by the universe because of your innate potential to resolve a battle between faceless titans roaring in the sky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no background noise this time, I tried out a couple but I enjoyed the stillness and quiet of it all.
> 
> Link to Chapter 8 of Fury's work: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17677124/chapters/41831447


End file.
